Gravity Falls: West of Weird
by Gametime99
Summary: 15-year olds Dipper and Mabel Pines are shipped off to Gravity Falls, Oregon to spend the summer with their Grunkle Stan. Thing is, nothing is as it seems in Gravity Falls, and a mysterious journal marked with a 3 proves exactly that. A reboot of Gravity Falls with elements from various AUs.


**Hello, internet! My original plan was to create an AntiGravity version of the show and throw in a couple of my OCs for good measure, but further investigation reveals that I screwed up. So, after making a few adjustments, ta-da! Gravity Falls: West of Weird! Unlike Reverse Falls (Season 1), this will be a totally original storyline, even though the DNA of the original story will still be there. So, without further ado, let's begin!**

Prologue: Arrival

 _I'll never forget the summer of 2012. Those three long months spent in a sleepy little town by the woods that was much more than it seemed... kinda like my family._

 _Oh, but, where are my manners? My wife would be ashamed of me. My name is Michael Pines, but you can call me Dipper. Everybody does, because of the birthmark on my forehead, which looks just like the Big Dipper. Kinda weird, right? Anyways, we're getting off topic._

 _That summer was one of the biggest, weirdest, and most eventful things I've ever experienced. All these years later, I still can't get over it! But, you must want to hear about it yourself._

 _So, why don't we start from the beginning? My parents decided that me and my twin sister, Mabel, could use some fresh air. So, when summer break rolled around, they packed us up and shipped us off to Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods._

 _Little did I know that my life was going to change forever..._

...

On a dense forest road, a _Speedy Beaver_ bus drove onward, towards a town called Gravity Falls, its only two passengers were teenagers of around 15, a boy and a girl.

The girl had long brown hair, mocha brown eyes, and wore a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, a purple skirt, and black slip-on shoes. Her name was Mabel Pines.

Her brother, Michael, who went by the nickname Dipper, due to the birthmark on his forehead, which was nearly identical to the Big Dipper constellation, had short brown hair, mocha brown eyes, and wore a black hoodie, an orange shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a brown and tan hat, which helped conceal his birthmark.

Mabel looked over at Dipper. "Hey, Dipper, what do you think Gravity Falls will be like?" she asked her brother.

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know... I'm more concerned about staying with our great-uncle. I mean, did you even _know_ Dad had an uncle?" he asked Mabel.

Mabel thought about this for a moment, then simply shrugged. "So? We've never met Grandpa Pines either," she pointed out.

"Only because he went missing thirty years ago," said Dipper.

"Dipper, you really should lighten up! It's our first summer away from home! Who knows what could happen?" said Mabel.

Dipper turned his head and looked out the window. Mabel had a point. It _was_ their first summer away from home... but, that didn't stop him from feeling a tad bit let down that they'd be spending it with a man they barely knew and had only recently found out about. Dipper couldn't help but wonder why his parents never mentioned this "Stan" before.

...

Before too much longer, Dipper and Mabel arrived at their destination, 618 Gopher Road.

As the Pines Twins climbed off the bus, Dipper asked his sister one question.

"Are we at the right place?"

The house in front of them seemed to have been converted into some sort of museum called "The Mystery Shack," according to the large sign on top of the building. Other signs declared the Mystery Shack was world-famous and things along those lines.

"It certainly looks like it," said Mabel, checking her bus ticket and looking at the address of the Mystery Shack.

Suddenly, a blast off smoke appeared before Dipper and Mabel, and once it cleared, an old man with gray hair and thick-rimmed glasses wearing an old-fashioned suit appeared before them.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls! I'm your Grunkle Stan!" said Stan.

Mabel smiled. "Ooh, such a dramatic entrance! I like you already!" she said.

Dipper, on the other hand, seemed very unimpressed.

"Dramatic? It was just some cheap smoke trick!" he exclaimed.

"Huh… tough crowd," Stan said out loud. "But, enough of that! Who wants to check out the interior?!" He asked them. Mabel jumped up in excitement and raced inside.

Dipper merely sighed and followed his sister inside.

…

The inside of the Mystery Shack really wasn't much to look at. Right in front was a gift shop, where a teenage boy with black hair around Dipper and Mabel's age wearing a navy blue shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes was working the cash register, while a redheaded 12-year old girl wearing a green long sleeved fleece shirt, blue jeans, and brown fur-lined boots and a portly boy of the same age wearing a green t-shirt with a black question on the front, a tan baseball cap, khaki shorts, and brown shoes, did nothing short of helping the customers spend their money on what Dipper could plainly tell was bogus merchandise. Although, the blue and white pine tree hat looked pretty cool.

"Jack! Soos! Wendy!" barked Grunkle Stan.

The two kids and the teen walked up to Grunkle Stan, heeding his call.

"'Sup, Mr. Pines?" asked the portly little boy.

"I'd like you all to meet my great-niece and nephew, and your new co-workers, Mabel and Michael," said Grunkle Stan.

"First off, I prefer to go by Dipper. Secondly, co-workers?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah. What'd you think, you'd spend all summer sitting around on your ass? Nope, you gotta earn your keep here," said Stan. "But, I think that's besides the point. Why don't you guys do some meet-and-greet, and then you two go upstairs and unpack."

With that, Grunkle Stan put on a fake eyepatch, and left to lead a group of tourists through the shack.

The black haired teen shook his head. "The boss can be quite the character…" he muttered, before turning his attention to Dipper and Mabel. "Anyways, I'm Jack. Jack Nightshade," he said, shaking both Dipper and Mabel's hand.

"Hi, I'm Wendy Corduroy" said the little redhead girl, shaking Dipper and Mabel's hand, smiling sweetly as she did so.

"And I'm Soos," said the chubby little boy, following suit and shaking the teens' hands.

"And, well, I guess there's not much else to say except welcome to Gravity Falls," said Jack.

"Thanks… uh, did Stan by any chance mention anything about where we'd be staying?" asked Dipper.

"Well… there _is_ a spare bedroom in the attic, so I'm willing to bet that your bedroom is up there," said Wendy.

"Great… thanks," said Dipper, before hoisting up his bags and making his way upstairs, Mabel following right behind him.

…

Moments later, the Pines Twins were in the midst of unpacking their things.

"This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" said Mabel, showing off her splinter-covered hands.

Dipper, however, was a bit preoccupied with a problem of his own: trying to get a goat off of his bed.

"Why is there a goat on my bed?" grumbled Dipper as he tried to push the goat off of his bed.

The last thing Dipper remembered was something very hard and very painful colliding with his forehead. He slowly started to wake up when he saw Mabel lead the goat, who was now chewing on her sweater, away from the bed.

Dipper groaned as he rubbed the bump the goat left on his head. "This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG summer," he muttered.

...

 _And it might've been, too. I quickly came to discover that the only true mystery of the Mystery Shack, was why anybody would actually pay money to see any of these phony exhibits. Seriously, why ponies riding other ponies? But then I found something that changed my life…. something not of this world…. the journal._

 **Well, I think we're off to a good start! Stay tuned, and be sure to fav, follow and review!**


End file.
